Million Dollar Baby
by Nightshade Blue
Summary: Tea is a normal teens as can be, an average middle class student who's life is about to get turn upside down when she figures out she's adopted and if that's not enough her real parent show and take her away soon she finds out she freaking rich and her li
1. The beggining

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and I will never will so any ways here's a Anzu and Seto fic

Summary: Tea is a normal teens as can be, an average middle class student who's life is about to get turn upside down when she figures out she's adopted and if that's not enough her real parent show and take her away soon she finds out she freaking rich and her life is flipped out of control now she'll have to start another new life and some interesting choices.

Million Dollar Baby

TEA'S POV

My name is Tea Gardner I'm 5"5' My life is to be a dancer but for now I go to Osaka High School. My parents are both wonderful people I really don't have friends my cousin and her friends are my only friends along with some teachers. My appearance isn't so bad I have long ruby brown hair. I trim it just so it's at waist length but if I didn't maybe it would touch the ground. My eyes are a azure eyes very pretty only for the bangs that most people don't see them. My life I've been hit on by guys they always comment on my chest and legs but I really don't care. I do have a large breast and I do have curves and well shaped legs there's nothing I can hide. At that's pretty much how I live a normally life nothing that's not different then your average high school girl.

TEA'S POV ENDS

Tea hurried up the front steps to her house opening the door like usual and greeting her parents but she was meet with two gorges adults they both had amazing blue eyes and brown and ruby red hair one had smooth comb backed hair and the other with long wavy hair her face held no make up and it seemed age less. As soon as they saw Tea the young female ran to Tea embracing her in a tight grip. Tea stood there her hands at the side of her quickly pushing the young adult to arm length away from her she turned to see her parents with ashen face then she side glanced to the unknown strangers. A death silence in gulfed the room Tea had be the one to break the silence.

"Mother, Father, What's going on?" Not bothering to hide the tone of confusion

"Tea there your parents" Tea's father pointed to the young couple

"It can't be you're my paren.."

"No we… well we adopted you"

At that moment it felt as if someone had grabbed a glass of her life and shattered it. Tea was in utter denial to it her life was suppose to be simple. Then slap in her face she ended up finding out she was adopted. The room started spinning Tea was growing faint. A word caught her attention

_"We've come back for you"_

The only words she heard as she fell into a dark sleeping abyss.

**AUTHORESS: I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY SISTER AND FRIENDS WHO HAD NO FAITH IN ME IN WRITING HAHAHA! I GOT AN A FOR MY BIOGRAPHY OF KING HENRY VII SO IN YOUR FACE. ANYWAYS I WOULD AT LEAST LIKE TO GET 3 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND ATTHAT IS IT GOOD? IS IT BAD? PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE THINGS GREAT AT THIS STORY T-T**


	2. THE MEETING

Authoress: Woo-Hoo I got my three reviews and lately I've been getting attention more from my boyfriend. Okay now here we go and please note this is a SetoxAnzu and p.s I will add my review to the ones who made me feel all giddy

P.S.Fan Fiction was a little busy so I couldn't upload quick

Summary: Tea is a normal teens as can be, an average middle class student who's life is about to get turn upside down when she figures out she's adopted and if that's not enough her real parent show and take her away soon she finds out she freaking rich and her life is flipped out of control now she'll have to start another new life and some interesting choices.

Million Dollar Baby

A low moan escaped Tea her eyes fluttered open as she spotted her parents and her 'so called parents' beside her she felt a scream escape her lips but quickly it subsided her body ached she must've hit the floor pretty hard. As she stood up she saw her bags packed her eyes quickly shot to her parents.

"Mom, Dad were am I going" Her voice child like

"Tea we can't keep you" Her father spoke his voice low and pained

"But there not my real parents" Tea protested

"They are so you have to go now" He was crying turning his back away from Tea

Tea's felt low for making her father cry but she did not understand why she had to go quickly she shoved her face into her fathers chest holding onto him for dear life.

"I-I don't want to-to-to go" Tea muffled out

"We can't keep you Tea" He said stroking her hair tears streaming down his face

"You guys adopted me and they official gave me up so they can't take me awa…"

"Not really you were just put there to take care of you for a year to give us time to work finical problems but a year turned into years and the now here we are ready to take you back" The young brunette woman said her arms across her chest tears streaming down her face

Anzu couldn't except it she wouldn't when they went to pull her away she clung onto dear life to her fathers chest tears blinding her and sobs choking her.

"M-MOMMY, D-D-DADDY DON'T LE-LET THEM TAKE M-M-ME!" screaming and choking at her words

Tea felt like a child crying out like that but it couldn't be helped she was being removed from her supposed family. Again and again she screamed out the words choking on the same words over and over. Finally they had pried her away from him and started calmly taking her hand. Tea was calm but still her sobs could be heard her foster parents heart broke they had raised her they had made her the girl she was and they were taking there baby but they had to control themselves or feel both the governments and Mazaki's wrath. Tea was standing a few feet away from them as they stood at the entrance. Tea still crying after being separated by her family. Soon a large stretch out limo came rounding off the corner of Sakura street and Urami blvd. Tea was in awe she expected them to be picked up by a friend not a limo. They entered Tea was in bigger shocked the limo was covered in leather and the inside was covered in blue neon lights. There was a small refrigerator fully stocked and a wine near the cooler. Tea was intrigued at how lavish it was she sat on the other side facing both of her parents each were still a little tense and Tea was sill a little emotional. Tea was so intrigued by the limo that she didn't seem to notice that they have stopped the side door swung open soon stepping out to be hold a large mansion. Tea was lost for words quickly scanning the mansion every thing seemed to good to be true. To her amassment it was even more lavish inside marble floor gold outlining an exotic red and Persian rug the rooms were distinctly made to bring out the furniture and floor. A row of maids scurried down the stairs to greet them Tea felt her face redden it was to much and still it felt right. The head maid greeted them and the stopped when she noticed Tea.

"Oh Hi I'm Tea Gardner…" Tea broke off

Was that her real name or did she have a rich lavish name to be fit her surroundings.

"Lydia this is Anzu remember" Tea's father chimed

"Miss Anzu is that you?" Lydia said rubbing her eyes in disbelief

"Uhm...Yes" Was all Tea could say

"My Bless Amaterasu she's brought the missies" Lydia clapped her hands

Tea was in shock were they Shinto or was it just her. Tea only remembered on how her mom and dad took her to the church they went to. At the thought of her foster parents she started tearing up again.

"Oh Anzu dear please we weren't there for you those years but were here now and we just want you to be happy and if you want you can go see them if you like" Her mother said tears streaming down her face

Tea nodded she was truly gone from her foster parents so why would she bother them and show up expecting to treat her like there child.

"No I wouldn't want to hurt them more…Mother" Tea said her eyes flowing with tears but her face cracked a smile

Her mother brought her into a tighter embrace tears streaming down her face she had thought she had lost her child but she found her and now everything would be perfect. Soon her father joined into the hug Tea just smiled, the only way she'd have a miserable life if is she made it miserable but she was going to make the best of it.

"Master Akira, Miss Yukina, your executive are here today there in the den ready to talk about business" Another maid said approaching the family

"Oh Thank You Shannon" Anzu's father said flashing a smile to the young maid

It made her little immature heart flutter like crazy quickly leaving them. Soon her parents were gone and Anzu was left with Lydia.

"Your father a attractive man loves to flirt but he loves your mother that he'll never cheat" Lydia said

"Really well I would have never thought it" Anzu said winking at Lydia

"Oh Miss Mazaki we've missed you so much please don't despair I know you might not love us but I would love to be your friend if possible?" Lydia said playing at her apron

"I couldn't hate anyone I don't know" Anzu said her face giving Lydia a shining smile

Lydia nodded in return quickly showing her up stairs. After a few three stories they made it to another set of stairs. Quickly turning to there right and entering a room the size of a whole condo Anzu was lost for words the house the rooms they were all so luxurious she felt like a princess.

"Were do we place your luggage" Lydia asked

"I… by the bed please" Anzu asked her cheerful smile once again

"Of course" Lydia said carrying the bags to her kings size bed

"Anything else?" Lydia said standing by her side again

"No I just like to be alone. Thank you though" Anzu said giving a respectful bow

"If you need anything just click that button by your side and speck into it it's a monitor so you can calls us from your room" Lydia said pointing to the black intercom near her bed

"Thank you I'll make sure I will"

Soon she heard a closing door Anzu was amazed the room was painted a nice ocean blue and it had very fine lining. The bed sheets are silk blue and white with matching pillows. The room furniture was ebony wood and her desk was made of pure crystal. On top of it was a crystal vase with blue lily flowers and a Flat screen computer monitor and as well two laptops. Her room pretty much had everything a rich kid could have a flat screen television, a large bed, a computer and a two laptops, as well as little mini fridge in her room, last but not least she had not one but four walk in closets all supplied with clothes. Anzu found it amusing that she brought her old clothes but still she had plenty of room to place it all. Before she can even check out her bathroom she heard a slight knock at her door.

"Come in" Anzu shouted

"Oh Anzu I'm sorry to disturber you but I forgot to give you your uniform for your new school" Her mother said dangling the school suit

"Oh it must have slipped my mind when do I start?" Anzu asked excited

"Tomorrow" Her mother cringed hoping for an outburst

"Oh that great, Thank you mother" It was awkward and such short notice but still she'd love to go to a new school

Her mother flashed a Anzu smile, Anzu was shocked so she had inherited that from her mother it was shocking she seemed so young but yet mature.

"Uhm mom are you…How old are you?" Anzu asked her mind racing

"Oh well that was uncalled for" Her mother said shocked

"I'm sorry I don't want to be disrespectful but…"

"No, No you want to know"

Anzu nodded her head lightly

"I'm thirty-five"

Anzu was shocked she expected her to be at least twenty-nine. To her surprise Anzu gave her mom a slight kiss on her check her mother was shocked but was pleased at the action. Quickly excusing herself and leaving her room. Dinner was an awkward Anzu never expected to be eating with there business associate but they seemed so entrances in there work to notice Anzu. After dinner they thanked them for the lunch and then departed. Anzu turned to her parents hoping to see them only to catch them retreating to there rooms.

"Mom Dad are you okay?" Anzu asked a little concerned

"Just some stupid CEO who thinks he can mess with our company" Akira snapped

"Don't worry if your as rich as you are you'll be able to get him run out of his business" Anzu said her daughter instinct jumped in

"You know it" Her mother said

The next day Anzu took the limo she expected stares when she existed her limo but everyone seem to be use to it. As soon as she stepped out she bumped into a short spike haired boy. Anzu was shocked he had beautiful violet eyes and an innocent face. Soon a young blonde came up he had messy blonde hair and brown chocolate eyes he had a weird New Jersey accent.

"Hey just 'cause you's got's lots of money princess doesn't mean you can shove people around got that's princess" He snapped

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't see him and I don't need to speck to you or else you bad grammar will mess with mine" Anzu snapped

Anzu did not know what got over her but she was tired to be the little miss nice girl

"I'm sorry that I bumped into you…" Anzu stopped the young youth smiled up at her

"No problem Jonouchi is like that when someone pushes him or one of us, Oh sorry I'm Yugi" He stuck out his hand

"Tea… I mean Anzu Mazaki" Anzu said correcting her name

"MAZAKI" Both Jonouchi and Yugi said in unison

"What's wrong is something wrong with my last name?" Anzu asked her fear growing

"No but your family is the number one richest family" Jonouchi said his grammar more clear

"Oh I thought they were bad or something" Anzu said wiping the sweat off her brow

"Oh we didn't mean to scare you An…" Yugi was cut short

"Hey half pint who's this beauty" A young white headed boy said his eyes a dark brown

"She's mighty fine to be hanging with you" A silver blonde said winking at Anzu

"Hey beauty why are you hanging with them?" Another silver blonde said licking his lips when he spotted her chest

Anzu was shocked that was it she was being harassed because of her beauty. She had to admit the uniform was a little to short, her skirt was to small and it showed her long legs and the shirt did no justice her chest. It seemed her chest was pressing on the shirt as ready to burst through, the blazer was just another piece of cloth to show the largeness off her breast.

"She rather be with us real men then you womanizers" Jonouchi snapped

"Don't forget you mutt you use to be like us before you meet up with this Winnie Yugi" The silver haired boy snapped

"HEY DON'T CALL YUGI A WINNIE!" Anzu snapped at the White haired boy

"Oh you're a cute thing when your angry" He said taking her chin between his thumb stroking her face, lightly licking her neck before she clawed him on his thigh

He yelled in pain Anzu had a great grip on his thigh quickly backing away. Anzu flashed a devilish smirk toward Jonouchi and Yugi.

"Now leave" Anzu said her nail glittering with gloss

"No way cutie not until I get a kiss" The silver blondes said making smacking noises

"You heard her Malik, Marik" Jonouchi said waving his fist at them

"Lets go before the mutt attack Malik, Bakura" Marik said sarcastically

"I'll be seeing you beauty" Bakura said his tongue licking his lips

Anzu shuddered at his gesture she felt dirty. Quickly turning to the two boys she gave a heart filled smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys" Anzu said scratching behind her neck

"No problem Anzu! Hey your new right" He said a cheerful tone

"Yeah" Anzu said blushing

"You have a schedule"

"Yup" Anzu piped

"Well can we see it" Yugi asked

She handed him her schedule she saw a wide smile appear on the two boys.

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked her voice trembling

"You have five classes with me and two with Jonouchi he said" Yugi said his evil grin

"Well I'll at least know someone here today" Anzu smiled

Soon the bell rang and the trio walked to the classroom it was interesting class the teacher was very kind and she let them have free time on the count of some how she lost her plans for the day. She spent her time with them but to her displeasure Malik, Marik ,Bakura were in her class but two other guys as well seemed part of the group. The first on had the same hair as Yugi but a stern mysterious face his eyes more mature and crimson, while the other had ebony hair tied in a pig tail and a die pierced in his ear as well had green eyes Anzu found his eyes were charming. Anzu soon found out that both Bakura and Yugi had twin brothers. Bakura's brother name Ryou, While Yugi's brother name was Atem they also explained about the ebony haired boy his name was Otogi. Anzu couldn't help but feel a little crush building on Atem. She turned only once to stare at the group and only received a nasty groaning noises from Bakura, and Marik. Near the end of class a young man with brown chocolate hair and amazingly stunning blue eyes walked in flashing a smirk to all the swooning girls along his way. Anzu shuddered when he stared at her his look was more of a glare then a flirt stare. As soon as he made to the back with the other five he ignored all his classmates. The bell for second period rang and Anzu and Jonouchi head off while Yugi scurried his way to his biology class. Soon Anzu meet up with Jonouchi's and Yugi's friends. Just like Yugi told her there was another look alike in her class it was Ryou but he seemed so polite while Honda looked tough like Jonouchi he had funny pointed hair style and Anzu couldn't help but laugh. Soon the four became tight before the start of class. Sadly she had the brunette and Bakura in her class but when ever Jonouchi caught them staring at her he would shake his fist he would get caught but it was worth backing up Anzu. Soon third period she had all her friends in her class and Seto was the only one of the annoying boys. Soon Anzu was in her P.E. clothes small blue shorts and a long sleeved shirt with her name at the right side corner. The class had all her friends and all the pain in the rear as well. When Otogi spotted her he nudged Seto.

"Look we have miss beauty in our class" Otogi said

"So what she's no prize" Seto said never even bothering to turn

"No prize Seto she maybe the only sophomore we haven't screwed" Otogi snapped

"That maybe true but a girl like that can't be a virgin" Seto said his tone husky, shifting his leg on the benches

"No way if she wasn't a virgin we would have picked it up Seto" Otogi said flipping a strand of hair

Soon there conversation was over when there teacher appeared she seemed like a loving woman great figure and mighty tall for her age. Soon she was assigning the class teams Anzu was teamed up with Jonouchi, Miho, Honda, Miyako and herself the game was basketball and it was against Ryou, Yugi, Seto, Otogi, and Bakura. The team were chosen and soon Anzu was jumping for the basketball. She tapped the ball to Jonouchi who raced down the court Bakura running after him. Jonouchi jumped bring the ball to the hoops the ball went in. They had the lead and Anzu wanted to keep it that way soon she was trying to block Otogi but she couldn't he kept bring his elbow toward her chest. Miho zoomed by him grabbing the basketball while he was distracted. Quickly taking the shot it was five to zero and Bakura was flaming made he quickly shot it Seto who soon ran down have court making a basket. Three to five they needed a two pointer to tie a three to have the upper hand but it seemed no one would be able to block Jonouchi as he zoomed down the court passing it to Honda and the back to him the shot would be a three pointer when he felt the ball fly out of his hands quickly Anzu grabbed the ball passing it to Honda. To there disappointment it only made a two point shot Anzu high five Miho and soon they were once again racing for the ball. Anzu had it she had made about nine shots and she make her tenth she gripped the ball ready to pass when she felt warm arm tangle around her waist he instantly had the ball taken away. Anzu turned only to see the annoying Seto Kaiba. Anzu elbowed his face and soon she felt his hold let go. Bakura was to busy to what Anzu had done to Seto to notice Jonouchi make the winning point. So he heard groaning from his friends and congratulations from his worst players. He turned to stare at the winning team. He hated losing especially to the mutt and his little cronies so he did what he did he quickly walked behind Anzu and quickly pants her in the gym. Otogi and Seto broke into a laughter while Bakura just analyzed her curves. Anzu was beet red pulling back her shorts and cursing under her breath. Ready to turn and slap the laughter off both Otogi and Seto but mostly on Bakura but her friends must have read her mind because Miho was on Otogi kicking at his groin while Honda took down Bakura and Jonouchi faced off with Seto. Quickly a loud whistle was hurried and a large masculine man appeared. Quickly pulling Miho away from Otogi who was left crying on the floor clutching his crotch are and Bakura who lied on the court with a bloody nose and dazed eyes. While Seto and Jonouchi both backed away from each other. Yugi and Ryou along with Miyako stood there unable to understand what was going on.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" He shouted his voice echoing in the now quiet room

"They pants Anzu coach" Jonouchi said his breath a little rugged

"Is That true Mazaki?" His voice more gentle

"Yes sir" Anzu whispered out

"Then why in hell did you send your little friends to beat on my best players" He said snarling

"Why sir I say your playing favorites with Bakura and his friends" Anzu said her voice rising

"I will play favorite with whom ever I want" He said snarling at Anzu his spit flying and hitting her on the cheek

"I understand but it was harassment on my account and unless you want to go down with them I would like you to reconsider playing favorites" Anzu said brushing the spit from her face

"Well I'd like to see your parent on Friday Mazaki about your disrespect for higher authority" He said changing the subject

"Whatever" Anzu said flipping her hair

It was unlike her but she was not in the mood. Seto stood next to Bakura who was still knocked out and Otogi was to tried to stand. Seto couldn't help but laugh he seemed like an old man trying to get up after a painful fall. Otogi finally stood watching the retreating figure return to the benches, he noticed Seto's eyes examining Anzu's body he gave a large grin.

"Beautiful isn't she" Whisper behind him came

Seto turned only to see Otogi up and standing. Seto gave a smirk when he saw him limp

"What gave you that idea?" Seto said a smirk appearing

"You want to know something Seto if you can get her to go out with you even lay you a soft kiss shit I'd pay and be your slave" Otogi said griping onto Seto's shoulder

"Done deal you'll regret those words" Seto said slapping Otogi on the back

**AUTHORESS: DO YOU LOVE IT HATE IT LEAVE ME AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. HEHEE!**

From: AnimeFreak2306  
YAY! Me Lke this story! YAY! psst..you wanna know a secret...you should update, ya update, but sshh dont tell anyone-.  
Friend Drucilla:Baka --U(idiot in japanese)  
Me:gasps DJU DJU(pernounced like juju)!YAY! (runs up and hugs) YAY! You here! You here! You HERE!  
Drucilla:gaspO.o cant...breath...  
Me:(lets go)sorry-U. Anyway, did you just here what I said?  
Drucilla:no of course I didnt(rolls eyes)...  
Me:GOOD! because I just told a secret and said YOU SHOULD UPDATE! SO IT'S A GOOD THING YOU DIDNT HERE ME SAY THAT!  
Drucilla:...baka

From: QueenofHearts4u  
okay congrats on that A who knew King HenryVII could such an inspiration...lol anywho I guess im like I dunno what number I am but keep writing cuase from we know things might get interesting right? tell me Im right?

From: sakura

Keep this story up please. I'm really interested and I just love this pairing! And don't stop writing just because someone says so, your writing istn't bad at all!

I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I THANK YOU ALL AND PLEASE R+R 'k'


	3. The Photo Shot Part A

Disclaimer: Oh 'k' I got my reviews so I'll continue writing it and may I say that Otogi deserved it for laughing at her and so did Bakura

Summary: Tea is a normal teens as can be, an average middle class student who's life is about to get turn upside down when she figures out she's adopted and if that's not enough her real parent show and take her away soon she finds out she freaking rich and her life is flipped out of control now she'll have to start another new life and some interesting choices.

Million Dollar Baby

Anzu walked out of her classroom a group of girls walking with her and laughing. Anzu felt as if she was waiting for these people, soon she parted she soon caught Seto leaning at her locker door waiting staring outside. Anzu cursed it was bad enough that he saw her underpants but now he wanted to really taunt her. She sighed when he saw her coming her breath was quickening and her blood was boiling quickly stepping to the side tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to lean off her locker door.

"Are you going to move or will have to move you!" Anzu snapped

Seto only laughed she was cute when she was angry he had to admit but it wouldn't stop him from winning the bet.

"Oh Sorry Anzu" Purring her first name

"Don't purr my name you pompous pig" Anzu growled her anger growing

"Oh Baby what did I do to you?" His own anger growing

"If you call me baby again I'll make sure I break your jaw" Sending him a death glare

"Baby" He said

Wham

Seto fell to the ground Anzu had kicked him in the groin and damn did she have a powerful kick. Anzu turned around leaving the groaning Seto Kaiba she was pleased but worried. Unknown to Anzu, Yami, Otogi, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were hiding on the other side laughing to what had happen to Seto. Outside Jonouchi was talking to a young but well developed girl she had amazing golden locks and piercing violet eyes. She had a figure more mature then Anzu's and she had bigger breast maybe an inch or so smaller. Anzu though was pleased by the look on how Jonouchi and the girl looked like they seemed to be really close. They seemed flush probably kissing or just tired by the way they were complementing each other.

"Hey Anzu" Jonouchi said waving at her

By the way the blonde was looking at her she didn't seem happy with Anzu there.

"Hey Jonouchi sorry I can't stay but…"Anzu soon spotted her driver "My drivers here so bye" Anzu turned to see the young blonde give her a warm smile Anzu returned the gesture.

"Oh and by to you…" Anzu cut off

"Mai Kujiku" She said smiling

"Bye then Mai" Anzu said

The blonde winked at Anzu and then took Jonouchi into a passionate kiss. Anzu giggled and the quickly slid into her parents limo. The drive was quick and interesting Domino was so different from Osaka. There was more Sakura Blossoms and more malls and more crowds then at Osaka. The moment she stepped in she was greeted by the maids Anzu brushed by with a little pink shade of blush. Though she wanted to plop on her bed and sleep a woman in a sleek black businesses suit came out with a planner. She stared at Anzu up and down giving a approving nod then a smile planted when she pulled her hair out of its pony tail. Then it faded when she noticed her blush.

"A girl with power must not blush at such frivols things" She said a well germane accent

"Yes I understand" Anzu said he tone shaken

"Now then your parents have assigned me as your manager and today you have a photo shot then a…" The young woman stopped as Anzu raised her hand

"Wait I'm going to take a photo shot Miss…"

"Miss Hathaway"

"Miss Hathaway I didn't sign up for this" She said

"No but your parents want you to be known all over Japan" She said for the first sincerity

"Alright then what else" She asked some how she expected it

"Next you'll have an interview with Tokyo's Teen People then you'll be going to Soichior Hrotomoto, and then you'll be opening a Mazaki Mall at two in the morning and then you have two hours for school work which you will be meeting your tutor at three then at five you'll be in bed ad at six you'll be woken up and driven to school and then a new schedule will be assigned to me." Miss Hathaway

"I CAN'T DO ALL THAT!" Anzu shouted

"Yes you will or you will have you allowance taken away" Miss Hathaway announced

"How much do I get for allowance?" Anzu asked skeptical

"About fifty-two thousand Yen? I Presume" She said

"Okay I'll do it" Anzu said fearing to lose her allowance

Soon Miss Hathaway clapped her hands and two large bodyguards appeared warring black FBI suites Anzu was surprised at the security but she kept from blushing. Quickly they were brought into the limo. Both Anzu and Miss Hathaway entered soon being followed in by one of the bodyguards while the other went to sit in the front. Anzu made it to the photo shot around three. Anzu sighed she always hated taking pictures she was so self-conscious about her body. As soon as she walked in she was quickly whisked into a dressing room many grabbing a make up kit beating blush onto her porcelain skin placing eyes shadow, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and blood red lips stick. Miss Hathaway was talking to the photographer and just laughing with him as if thy were close friends Anzu shook the thought Miss Hathaway didn't strike her as the kind loving...anything. Soon her attention was drawn back when she stared at her reflection her ruby brown hair was perfectly straight and her face seemed so mature yet soft and beautiful. She couldn't believe it was her se was always natural beautiful but now she was just gorgeous. Soon she was carefully pulled toward a dressing room quickly handing her a green leaf bikini. She was shocked to only have the bottom not wanting to come out completely naked she wore her school shirt and wore the bikini bottom. As soon as she came out every male in the room exited while every girl removed her shirt and went through her hair for the last time, putting on a little pinch of blush so it was more adorable. Soon she realized why they had combed her hair in the front they were using that as her top (A/N In Adam and Eve Bikini you know were they eat the forbidden fruit and as well when she has long hair okay just wasn't you to know) she blushed what if something goes wrong and her hair moves slightly and show part of her breast she shuddered at what happens if that wasn't the only thing. Soon she was standing outside her blood boiled when some of the dressers whistled at her. Soon the young photographer came up and twirled Anzu slightly to her surprise her hair didn't fly around he gave a look at her body and gave her a devilish grin.

"If it wasn't illegal then I would have you in my bed at this moment" He purred

"Oh well thank you I guess" Anzu said

Soon he swatted her to the background as soon as she was in the cameras view she waited for them to shout out a pose but soon she saw a group of males shoving something to her direction. Soon she made out a tall male then to her horror she figured out who it was. None other then Seto Kaiba.

**PLEASE R+R AT LEAST 5 AND I'LL UPDATE SOON OH AND PLEASE SEE MY OTHER TWO STORIES CURSE OF BOTH WORLDS AND ONE DOWN MANY TO GO**


	4. The Photo Shot Part B

Disclaimer: I Got my reviews and I have to say I'm happy and it please me and I'm glad you like it.

Summary: Tea is a normal teens as can be, an average middle class student who's life is about to get turn upside down when she figures out she's adopted and if that's not enough her real parent show and take her away soon she finds out she freaking rich and her life is flipped out of control now she'll have to start another new life and some interesting choices.

Million Dollar Baby

None other then Seto Kaiba. She was in utter shock her heart raced she was in fear he could get his revenge on her and she would be humiliated. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when they placed a yellow python on her shoulder.

'Augh God you really are getting a kick out of this aren't you!' Anzu shouted in her mind 'Augh? What's that on my a…a-arm'

Anzu had spotted the creature and was shaking. Seto was laughing little Miss attitude was scared of a snake it was too much for him. He was about to break into a fit of giggles if it wasn't for Anzu who tossed the snake at him. The tail of the creature slapped him on the face a echo of smacked skin was the only sound left in the room. A large silent surrounded the room even Anzu couldn't laugh. She didn't know whether it was her fault or was it just more payback on his account. Seto's eyes were narrow he wanted so much to grab her by her slender arm and slam her little perfect body on the wall and and….. He was just complementing Anzu on her body he shook the thought there was no way in hell he'd ever find anything of her attractive. A cold womanly voice broke his thoughts.

"OKAY MISS HATHAWAY RE-SCHEDULE THIS SHOT AND GET ME ANOTHER PARTNER 'CAUSE NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THIS SHOT WITH THIS UN-TALENTED HACK" Anzu shouted she had grown very angry as though it wasn't really a big deal

Quickly spinning toward her wardrobe room until a hand gripped onto her wrist. A quick hard yank twirled her toward a firm masculine chest. Her faced flushed a bright beet red. Turning her head upward to see Seto Kaiba sending her a devilish grin. Shoving her closer to his chest. Everyone in the room were silent no one moved or even spoke worried to what teen would explode on them if there little intimate actions were disturbed .

"K-K-K-Kaiba l-le-le-le-let m-m-me g-g-go" Anzu stuttered her words

"Why? I think you seem to enjoy the position your in" His breath on her skin

A cold sensation ran down her spine her skin crawling with goose bumps and her heart seemed to skip beats. Seto grinned he could feel her heart quicken at his touch all he needed was to push a little more and he'd get what he wanted.

"Anzu you are so beaut…" He was cut short

A red mark appeared from where Anzu had slapped him. His anger got the best off him quickly shoving her from arms length. He was pissed and no one was safe in the CEO's rage quickly ordering the photographer to call his limo driver. Anzu sat on her butt angry and ready to jump on his back and beat the living shit out of him when her manager came walking toward her, expecting a good scolding from her but it was more of a pleading from her.

"Please Miss we need this your parents want the world to know there daughter and it would make them so happy so please just take at least five shots with Mister Kaiba and then we can go and we can re-schedule your other appointments? How about it Miss Mazaki?" Her eyes pleading more then her tone

"No I'll take the all the shots and finish the rest of my appointment" Anzu said sighing she was such a pushover

Anzu did not know how they had gotten Kaiba back for the shot but she didn't she just had to stand him for awhile and then she'd be done with it and leave. The shots were about fifty-two shots to seventy-seven shots the were advertising a spray bottle or bottle of lotion or something but Anzu had to admit she looked good her face was more elegant then before and more mature and and she couldn't describe the rest it was too much for her. She couldn't help but think Kaiba was gorgeous in the shot his body frame and amazing face and hair had made him so popular with the female crowd she expected him to at least have a girlfriend but Anzu would understand why some girls never would go out with him he was a little untrustworthy. But what did she care she would careless about his love life even more then his sex life. 'Hum I wonder how he looks in his boxers?' Anzu soon scolded herself at the thought she shouldn't even thinking about him 'GOD HOW FREKIN FRUSTRATING' Seto stared at her portrait she was divine he never thought he'd fall in love with her. He stared at her cheeks they were so adorable. He found himself entranced with her body as well it was so petite and fragile it seemed as if his own body would break her in two he had never in his life time believed a woman can be so stunning and so innocent. His eyes turned to the figure on the other side she seemed distracted by her plan agent to even notice his presence at all. To his surprise he asked the photographer to give him one of the photos. The young man smiled he found it amusing to watch a diminutive crush on the young female she was a keeper though he had to admit and would enjoy to be her personal photographer. He gladly gave Seto one of the photos and he also threw in a eight by eleven sized photo so he could have a large thought about her. Seto grinned he had something to treasure other then his brother he had grown a liking toward Anzu and he found it very amusing.

Athoress: I love you all and I like to thank My Teache Mr. Armstrong who is a cold hearted teacher and I enjoy his class alought so props for you... And oh yeah three review to update


	5. The night of Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh an I like to thank those who reviewed. As well I would like to say I never wanna see review that flame me because if you have nothing nice to say then do fucking say anything at all. Also I'd like to make a shot out to My friend Hillary who like Yuri/Yoai

Million Dollar Baby

The whole afternoon was exhausting for both Anzu and Miss Hathaway but it would get better (In my way of torture better) By the time she'd have herself fitted for a dress she would be dead tired near the end. Around 7:30 P.M. Anzu was driving by with her parents each warring semi-formula attire as the entered Anzu was flabbergasted as she spotted Yusaka Shimana in Soichior Hrotomoto. Anzu felt like if she was going to faint but then she heard her parent greet her.

"Hello Yusaka how've you've been?" Akira asked

"Well the tours over so I'm having a celebration on the success of my tour" Yusaka said throwing her hands around to point out the party

"Well I gotta say it's better then the last time" She said laughing

"Oh Yukina you always no how to make me feel prideful" Yusaka said waving her hand

"Oh and who is this young lady?"

"Anzu Mazaki... Yusaka Shimana" Anzu bowed

"What manners, Why did you not say you had a daughter?" Her expression in shock

"Well we had put her in an orphanage to watch her as we had the money trouble and when we had it settled they had thought we had left her and just sold her right up to may I say the most loving parents my daughter has mentioned" Yukina said tears threaten to fall as she remembered

"Oh well I'm glad to see you back to your family and look at you your absolutely gorgeous! I swear Yukina good looks are genetic" She said pouting while Yukina laughed

"You gotta say it's might funny when you think about it Anzu inherited all of Akira's look while she took all my personality" Her face flushed with loss of air

Anzu and her dad stood by the sidelines watching as the two talked soon her father spotted an old friend and has said she could go around and introduced herself. Anzu felt weird they were all A's list people and she was supposed to mingle with them. Her eyes widen when she spotted Kaiba and his friends, but seemed to dim down when she spotted a young youth with a mop of messy ebony hair walking with them. From what she could tell he had the same blue eyes as Kaiba did and seemed more cheerful then him. Seto turned as Malik and Marik ran after a red head with very large rack. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he caught Anzu sitting at the bar area. He felt a light tug on his slacks he lowered his head to see his younger sibling giving him a toothy grin.

"Seto what are you staring at?" The young youth said, jumping up trying to catch the hold of the something or someone who entranced his brother

To his surprise he was starring at a young girl with long wavy hair it was a very weird mixture of ruby and brown color. Her hair seemed to be a brown fire and it seemed to please him. She wore a red dress more of a candy apple red strapless dress. She wore red stilettos heels and diamond ankle bracelets. The youth blushed as he noticed her long legs and scolded himself for following them up her dress. he gave another toothy grin his brother was in love and it was funny. And it was amusing to see his first crush. Quickly fleeing toward the young women Seto turned back to Anzu only to see his brother running toward her he cursed his brother could read him easier then a book he ran after him but it was to late the young youth had beaten him.

"Oh hello Seto I was just talking to Anzu" he said a sly smirk curled up

Seto cursed that smirk was his he trade marked it.

"Kaiba you never told me you had such an adorable brother" She said rustling the young youths hair

"I never believed he was adorable" Seto said trying hard not to stare at her breast

"Hum I guess Mokuba got all the looks then" She said her smile flashing down to Mokuba

"That's true" He said throwing his hands in the air

Anzu laughed she enjoyed Mokuba he seemed so up beat and so confident. Seto stared at her she was even more breath taking then before he could feel his breath become husky and low. He wanted to whisk her off and just ravish her.

"Well Hello, Hello Anzu"

She groaned she had forgotten about his little friends

"Hello Bakura..._ass_" She mumbled the last word

"Ahh! Such beautiful words from such a beautiful nymph" His eyes traveling down her legs

Mokuba was a little annoyed he really didn't agree with Seto's friends maybe Atem and Otogi but Bakura like to give him playboy and penthouses magazine which in his age is disgusting (Those are disgusting! lets get Bakura girls) While Malik and Marik just love to make fun of his height he was freaking eight for God sakes. Seto as well was not pleased to see his friends there they seemed to enjoy looking at Anzu (Duh she's gorgeous and a freaking being hit on by the cutest guys in Yugioh!).

"Would you like to dance Anzu" A mysterious voice broke through Seto's thoughts

"Of 'course Atem I'd love to" Anzu said flashing a sly grin to Mokuba

Mokuba flashed her a thumbs up before she and Atem both ran off to the dance area. The song was booming and it was a mixture of Techno and Hip-Hop. The five jealous males watched as Atem danced with there girl. Sheer jealousy ripped at Seto's heart he wanted to just grab Anzu and push Atem aside to dance with her but she seemed to spellbound to Atem and there dancing to notice there angry glares at Atem. Anzu could help it she would have turned him down but it was the way he asked her that made her act. She also had to admit Atem was a good dancer. It was minutes before Anzu and Atem intimate dancing was over and hey both walked hand and hand. Anzu was flushed not from dancing but the contact that her and Atem shared she turned to examine the man (Notice she says man not guy ) that had stolen her heart from the moment she saw him (As you should know it's still a SxA fic 'k' and as well overly used sentence stole my heart) his eyes were the color of blood and his tan made him even more desirable. She would have die the moment she saw him if she didn't notice the young raven haired he shared a lip lock with moments before he left her. She hated falling for him three reasons. A. He was mister I'm so fine, B. He had a girl already and seemed like more, and C. He was friends with Bakura. All of that had kept her away from him for the day but tonight he seemed like a whole other person he seemed more civil more of a gentlemen then another skirt chaser. Atem's grinned in his mind he had won he had gotten Anzu and Seto would lose the bet he was having the best day ever. Never in a million years had he hoped to see such a beauty as her grace him with her beauty. Not that all the girls he laid were ugly they just didn't match her sassy attitude and caring heart. Being a virgin and a total hottie didn't hurt either. He shot a glance toward Seto he was pissed he could always tell when Seto was pissed he'd always gnaw at his bottom lip and stared of to the distance. He was beaming even brighter he shot triumph glares at all of his friends (Hillary you know the one Richard would give when he was angry at Tony) In return they shot angry glares at him he flipped them off as he and Anzu sat back into there own both. The dumb struck lovers watched as Anzu laughed and playful punched Atem on his shoulder. He would turn his gaze to his friends once in awhile only to catch there jealous glares. Mokuba was only one who was supporting Atem. Atem didn't know why but he just adored the kid he was like the brother he always wanted (Aw he hates Yugi he's so mean) he quickly shot a slide glance to Seto who seemed to be enjoying his time with a large breasted woman with ultra green hair. A chuckle erupted from the back of his throat he should have know Seto never was really committed to a girl. Well he had his fair share of girls as he was excepted to but he truly hated Isis he would cheat on her anytime she was to clingy and to pushy it bugged the hell out of him. Anzu stared at Atem he seemed like a mature guy but his constant laughs were a little annoying to her. Seto was bored he had meet many of girls how would just want a good lay. Seto hated being a women's sex toy but that's how he got his kicks he had never meet any virgin as he started his journey of man hood. Gozubora never cared when Seto had brought all those girls in his room hell sometimes he'd have five girls over at one time. Seto chuckled he would loved to experience Anzu under him but she seemed to smitten with Atem to ever willingly give in to him and he honestly didn't like forcing girls to sleep with him there were always pleading him not to.

"Excuse me Kaiba but are you paying attention?" The green haired girl waved her hand

His hand sprung up and gripped onto her wrist she gasped. Seto turned to see what he had done quickly realizing his hold.

"Please excuse me I have to go"

Mokuba had seen how Seto watched Anzu and really thought Seto should be with her quickly devising up a scheme. A sleek man walked up behind Atem whispering to him to were only Atem could hear. Atem's seemed annoyed but willingly shook his head.

"I have to go a problem at my parents business" He shot off after that

Anzu sat there stirring her drink wishing Atem was beside her. As her wish was answer she turned only to see Seto Kaiba...

Authoress- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it. Well as you can see I'm about to start testing and so I might not update quick so please leave three review and I'll get back to you. P.S. Wish me luck


	6. Is it love?

Disclaimer: I can't stand it I've been testing and its so fking boring I think I'll die so please leave me at least 4 reviews and also I do not own Yugioh

Summary: Tea is a normal teens as can be, an average middle class student who's life is about to get turn upside down when she figures out she's adopted and if that's not enough her real parent show and take her away soon she finds out she freaking rich and her life is flipped out of control now she'll have to start another new life and some interesting choices.

Million Dollar Baby

None other then Seto Kaiba her stomach did a summersault her heart seemed to almost break through her body. She stared at him his expression more emotionless then before she wondered why he had left the pretty green haired girl. Why he bothered to come near her? And why he wasn't getting his sick revenge? So many other questions she had but Seto seemed to snap her back to reality.

"So Miss Mazaki you seem to like Atem?" His voice more tight then his usual tone

"Yes I go for the gentlemen, not pigs like some people I know" Her voice alought more depressed then she really felt

"I maybe a pig but never compare me with those baka's there more of a gentlemen as Ted Bundy was!" His voice dripped with pure venom

"Well I can see I hit a sensitive spot in the all mighty Set..." Her voice broke off with a hard gasp

His hand had grabbed at her inner thigh piercing his nails into her delicate flesh.

"I came to warn you about Atem but if your going to be a bitch then I'll be going" His grip loosening at the moment

He quickly brushed his slacks removing the wrinkles that had formed. Anzu didn't care anymore she was glad he was leaving but a nagging voice kept annoying her.

"Wait Kaiba what is about Atem?" Her voice pretty calm

He sighed then a low chuckle followed

"You may think I, Marik, Malik, Duke, and hell even Bakura are bad Atem's the worst he lets trusting girls fall for his little charm and he'll just wait like a predator and then when the moments right he'll pounce you can ask many of the girls at the school and they'll tell you Hehe it's pretty funny that I'm telling you this" Rubbing the back of his neck

"Well yeah it is? Why do you care if I get hurt that's what I'm thinking? And here goes why?" Her voice particularly more interested then before

"I like you maybe more then I'd like to admit" His back turned to her

"Well see yeah Mazaki stay out of trouble and by that I mean heed my words" With that he was off

Mokuba surprisingly sprung out of nowhere tailing his older brother. A little laugh escaped Anzu's lips before she got out of the both. She was lucky she had left or perhaps another of the baka's would like to sit by her and take a crack at her.

Anzu sat in the limo it was a long party and it was very interesting for her part. Her parents said they'd get a ride and they surprisingly canceled the rest of her plans. As soon as the limo stopped she ran to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed not bothering to even change clothes she would travel into a blissful sleep of pleasure and didn't care what happen but why the hell did she have the urge to call Kaiba.

"I must have drank to much cause it sure as hell doesn't sound like me" As she fell to a warm sleep

Seto sat on his bed typing uncontrollable his eyes glued to the screen. A slight knock got his attention.

"What is it" His voice in the normal tone

"Uhm Sir there's a young lady here to see you she says her name is Mazaki Anzu?" His voice quaking uncontrollable

"Hum Mazaki? Send her in"

"Yes Sir"

Shutting his laptop closed he turned toward the now Anzu Mazaki standing in his room. He smirked he couldn't help but stare at her legs.

"What do you want Mazaki I'm a busy man" Snapping at her

"I just wanted to come by and thank you for the advice it was rather thoughtful of you to actually care" Her body inches from contact

"And I was thinking on how to repay you and then it hit me…" Her finger tracing his jaw line "We could both be thanking each other" Her breath on his neck as she gentle nipped at his earlobe

Despite himself he moaned in pleasure quickly taking her in his arms and gentle placing small kiss on her neck. Anzu groaned in pleasure signaling Seto to continue soon his tongue traveled up her throat to the inside of her mouth. Her mouth tasted like sweet fruit his tongue roamed every inch of her mouth tasting her and enjoying the hell out of it. He found himself tugging down the red dress. His prizes were in view and he was ready traveling his thumb down her breast. Anzu let out a moan as she pulled away. Her breath shallow her eyes twinkled with lust Seto smirked his hand gave a hard yank. Anzu's dress ran down smoothly. Her well chiseled stomach and legs were a wonderful sight he quickly removed her lacy bra and underwear leaving her butt... Seto sprang up it was a dream and it was a very hot dream. His now silk black boxers were stained and he was still hard he groaned he had a very hot dream and not just any hot dream it was about Anzu. His feelings for her were still unsure to him and tonight's dream made it even harder to decipher his love for Anzu.

"Might as well and go take a cold shower" He sighed

Next Scene

The next day Anzu had told her parents about the parent meeting. They exchanged looks but silently nodded that worried her a bit. During study hall Anzu couldn't keep her eyes open she kept dozing off until finally she was sound asleep. A loud bang woke her she stared up sleepy eyed to see Seto Kaiba in tight black pants and an open white shirt Anzu gasped he was coming her way he stopped inches away from her desk sending a dark smile towards her. He stared at her she could hear Jonouchi growling and Yugi struggling to keep Jonouchi back. His face leaned in closer inches away from Anzu his lips gentle placed a kiss on her. Anzu leaned in forward kissing his lips more fully dropping onto the floor with her on top of him. His hands traveled up farther on her skirt her eyes widen in disbelief... Anzu awoke with a great smack on her desk. She turned to see a snickering Jonouchi and Yugi while Bakura and his friends waved at her she shrank in her chair she was freaking felt like disappearing. Only Kaiba stared at her his eyes full of hazy stare. Bakura nudged Kaiba in the ribs.

"Kaiba-Kun you reminiscing of screwing Anzu or what" A low chuckle

"Shut Up" Seto barked

Everyone turned to stare at Kaiba who looked like a maniac shouting in class. He received an angry glare from his teacher and he returned the gesture she would always be flirting with him slightly but science Mazaki she seemed a little angry. Did everyone expect he and Anzu were going out? And it had just been the first day damn was he that transparent no he didn't love Anzu he love to tease her that's all nothing else. Anzu's face burned deep red when she went back to P.E. she was humiliated by Seto and his stupid friends and she gets landed with a stupid detention. She wanted revenge but Jonouchi and Honda had done enough for her even Miho had joined into the foul play between the two males. She found it hilarious when they kicked there ass but the P.E. teacher must hate her by now he had growled at her in the morning and he gave all her friends a nasty stare during there break time.

"Non-communication at its best" Anzu muttered

"Hey Anzu you coming?" Miho shouted a the other end of the gym

"Yeah" Sending a phony smile

Authoress: Hey many should know I had boy trouble and then my stupid ex-boyfriend gave me my stone back but I asked for it two days when I broke up with him not 5 months later now I was so angry that I decided to write about him here. Anyways anyone who are the top 3 reviwers will get the last chapter to my story so they don't wait for it for months only the top 3 so start reviewing


	7. Dancing lie

Disclamire: I Don't Own Yugioh! And to the lucky 3 here you go

**Melissa: **I love your reviews and I read it to the end and I feel honored that my story is good even better then yours(Smile)

**LittlekouraAngel: **I loved you review (hug to you) Lol

Million Dollar Baby

The parent meeting conferences wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Her parents had intimanated the P.E. teacher and had gotten her out of P.E. luckily for her she'd never have to deal with Seto and his stupid friends. She still had to make a physical education grade but she was going to take dance for that. The next two weeks were pretty calming But the day after that week was more grueling then she expected it to be, word had leaked out about Anzu and Seto at Yusaka Shimana's party were they were supposedly spotted holding hands and making out. Anzu was out raged by the rumors she was ready to strangle any sap who would even mention the idiotic rumor.

"Anzu is it true did you and Kaiba-Kun actually…" Yugi gasped as he felt her nails dig into his shoulder her head bowed down in utter shame

"Yugi-Kun please don't talk to me about that" She said through clenched teeth

"Sorry Anzu-Chan I didn't mean to make you angry" His voice unusually high

"No Yugi Its okay. Hey! Yugi-Kun can I ask you something?" Her voice lightening up from the last conversation

"Yes" He said as he winced at the marks on his shoulder

"Well the school dance is in about two weeks and I have no one to take so would you mind asking Atem to go with me?" Her cheeks burned bright red

"Oh yeah I'll ask but why don't you Anzu?" He was confused

"Just 'cause I wouldn't be able to face him just ask for me Yugi" She said more in a pleading tone

"Alright but if he says no please don't cry" He said staring at her with serious eyes

"Of course I won't cry Yugi" Plastering

"Great now lets go before I hear another of that cocky many lie" Anzu laughed

"Mazaki!" Anzu shuddered at the familiar voice

'KAIBA' She mentally groaned

"Yugi lets go" Anzu said shoving Yugi toward the cafeteria

"HOLD ON MAZAKI!" As he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder

Anzu gasped as she felt a tight grip on her neck

"Hey!" Yugi shouted

"You stay out of this Mouto" He sneered at him

Yugi shrank in fear as Seto leered at him. His grip worsening at Yugi's outburst.

"Now I know my publicist didn't make up this stupid lie now who did?" His voice dripping with anger

"I don't know Mister Smooth but let me go before I have to make you" Her voice flared with anger

"Love to see that Mazaki but you'd hurt yourself so if I were you I'd better watch out" He hissed in her ear letting go of her shoulder slightly shoving her to the Yugi

Walking away with his head held high as he walked by Anzu. She cursed damn it she wasn't strong enough she had cursed Seto for being a fine cutie and strong as well. She stopped, cutie what was she thinking?

"OUT OF MY WAY! KENDO MEMBER COMING BY" Jonouchi ran by a group of girls in his Kendo outfit with his wooden sword

"Hey Anzu-Chan what's the problem" His smile more lazy then before

"Oh nothing Jonouchi I'm just sleepy that's all" Plastering a warm smile

"Oh I feel like that all the time" His New York accent kicking in

"Well anyways Jonouchi are you taking Mai to the dance?" Anzu said cheerfully

"Of course what kind of man would I be if I wouldn't take my wome…"

"She be glad you baka you don't think she'd want to be seen with a mutt like you" Bakura laughed mockingly

"You crusin for a brusin albino" Jonouchi snapped

"Like to see you try mutt" Bakura responded

Jonouchi nearly strangled Bakura if it hadn't been for Anzu and Yugi. Bakura just snickered as he saw Jonouchi struggle. Anzu glared Bakura while struggling to hold on to Jonouchi. Bakura just stared at her giving her a lustful smile walking toward her Jonouchi stopped in surprise . Taking her chin between his finger he stared at her in her blue eye his eyes gleamed with laughter. He inched closer to her his lips almost meeting hers.

"HEY BAKURA GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL" Otogi shouted

Bakura inches away from her lips, lightly tapping her lips with his tongue a cold shiver ran down her spine while bile crept up in the back of her throat he smirked as he retreated to his bleached haired friend and his ebony haired friend. Anzu glared at them damn if looks could kill damn him and Seto would be dead at least Malik and Marik don't bother her though they do stare and Otogi calls her his women to much. Atem was a whole different page she hoped he'd except the invitation to the dance she'd love to be seen with him.

As Yugi stood by the outside of his brothers room waiting in silence the only sound could be hear was a girls giggle and alought of thrusting groan coming from Atem. He shuddered he didn't know what Anzu saw in his brother, his brother was the worse of his friends. Atem always tried to force a drunk chick on him just to fool around with her and it sickened him to even see his brother do that. A girl around 16 came out of Atem room her hair tousled and shirt wrinkled adjusting her skirt. Yugi stood from his place and slightly knocked on his brothers door a 'Who is it' Came from behind the door

"Yugi I need to ask you something" He said his voice trembled slightly

"Doors open you can come in" His voice seemed to be more a whisper

Yugi opened the door cautiously waiting for him to jump at him but to Yugi's luck he was in his bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his chest dripping with sweat. Atem turned his head to Yugi showing his full attention.

"What do you want" He said his eyes dancing menacingly

"A-A-About A-A-A-A-Anzu she -w-wants to a-a-ask y-y-y-you if you had a date to the dance" He stammered

"Of course I have a date you idiot but Anzu wanting to go to the dance with me would mean Seto wouldn't win and if I have Anzu and use my charm I can lay her quick then side kick her on the curb damn I'm glad she's another idiot girl" He had forgotten Yugi who seemed to steam up at such a comment

"So is that a yes?" Yugi said a little annoyed

Atem turned to him noticing the annoyed tone in his brother. He smiled he was going to enjoy breaking Anzu and he'd rub it in both Seto's and Yugi's face

"That's a Big Yes"

AUTHORESS: If It sucked I'm sorry I just couldn't write I had a promble gotta go to Summer School then I leave for Japan on August 16. So please review and I'll try to update and I'm not surprised if this chappie sucked didly uked


	8. Never Thought it could happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! T.T

A/N I hope you enjoy this chappie it really took me a long time to write and oh Uhm I have a special gifts for you later in the months hehe .

Million Dollar Baby

Her heart race as she waited for Yugi. She was very tense she couldn't sleep last night it was to much she had to know. Soon she spotted Yugi walking through the school gate.

"Yugi over here" Anzu said waving him over

He shuddered it was painful but he had to tell Anzu he had to.

"Anzu! Hey!" He answered

"Hey! Uhm Yugi... Do you remember that question I asked you about?" She asked hoping her tone wasn't shacking

"Yeah uhm Anzu I'm sorry he's already going with someone"

Her whole world shattered. 'Stupid how could I believe he would still be available'

"Who is he going with?' She asked hoping it wasn't a babe of a model

"Uh well he's going with..." Then he spotted her "Isis he's going with Isis"

Anzu turned toward the raven haired girl she was pretty and she wasn't stuck up like some of the girls. She was also with that one time she caught them making out. She sighed why wouldn't he take Isis she was pretty tall raven hair stunning eyes. She would never match that.

"So Yugi who are you going with?"

She was desprate and she like to go with Yugi he was fun and they'd have a good time. Yugi was a little guilty for lieing but it was for her own good and all he ned to do now was find Anzu a date and have Atem take Isis to the dance and not Anzu. Yeah that wouldn't be to hard.

"I'm going with Rebecca"

"What about Honda or Ryuo?"

"Honda's taking Miho and Ryuo's taking Miyako"

"I'm doomed aren't I Yugi"

"No you aren't Anzu, okay maybe almost 90 of the school all ready have dates and yeah your looking for one and yeah maybe it's impossible and-"

"Thanks Yugi that really helped" She said in a sarcastic tone

"We will find you a date Anzu"

"Thanks Yugi sorry to be a pain"

"No problem" He said grinning like crazy, "Hey Anzu can you excuses me for a minute I have to go see somebody about something"

"Okay well I'll be in the gym if you need me the cheer team and I are rehearsing are cheers for next weeks match against East Domino High"

"Good luck Anzu"

"Thanks"

She waved good bye to Yugi. He waited for her to the corner and then he was off to see Isis about Atem. Anzu walked by the rows of lockers as she hurried to the gym. Soon she was greeted by Miho who was already dressed in the cheerleading outfit. It was a small white tube top along with the Domino High Cheer team logo on the front there shirts along with there white mini skirts (The kind of cheerleading skirts in the movie Bring it on)

"Hey Anzu do you like" Miho said spinning in the outfit

"Yeah its great but aren't you nerves it is our first time practicing and next week during the basketball game it is going to be our first time cheering"

"You're right but hey it's almost like dancing"

"Cheerleading is dancing it's only that the cheerleader are dancers that have gone retarded (I couldn't help myself and oh I don't own Bring it On)"

Anzu and Miho both laughed but she had to hurry to the locker rooms. It only took her a few seconds and the gym had already filled up with girls dressed in there cheer outfits. Anzu and a Senior girl named Jasmine first introduced the squad. Anzu being a new member had to join the girls for a second as they all took turn introducing themselves. After that was done Anzu and Jasmine hit the boom box and soon the gym was echoing with Missy Elliot 'I'm really hot' but before they could start there first lesson the Basketball coach and team came running in the gym. They stopped a few feet away from the cheer team.

"What are you girls doing in this gym with out a teacher?"

"Miss Himora is in a conference right now so she sent us ahead to use the gym" Jasmine snapped

"Don't raise your voice to me" He hissed "You girls will have to clear the gym we need it to practice so scram"

"HEY COACH LET THEM STAY!" Someone from the back screamed "WE WOULDN'T MIND LETTING THEM WATCH US"

The whole squad hissed in anger and the guys just laughed out loud along with there coach.

"Come on girls scram now" He said through his chuckling fit

"Where are we suppose to go then" Anzu asked

"HEY HONEY IF YOU WANNA DANCE THEN JUST GIVE ME A LITTLE LAP DANCE RIGHT HERE" He made crude noises

He received high five and laughs for his joke. If it wasn't for the squad Anzu would have beaten the bloody pulp out of the perv.

"You know what it doesn't matter will use the out side of the courts and you guys can use the inside how 'bout it"

"We don't mind as long as you don't get in the way"

The girls moved the boom box giving the guys nasty stares. Soon to her horror she remembered who was on the basket ball team. There in the gym were all six of them. Bakura, Otogi, Malik, Marik, Kaiba and Atem. Atem flashed her a smile but she shook it off. Atem confused by her action reached out and grabbed her she quickly pulled free of his grip. Seto watched in amusement maybe he would be able to take Anzu to the dance after all. After setting up near the cramped wall Jasmine clicked the button the song started up. The girls listen to the beat watching Anzu and Jasmine as they moved slowly moved showing them what they expected them to do the girl study there moves. It was a little uncomfortable most of the guys watched as Anzu and Jasmine moved at a slow pace so the girls could study the routine. Once the song came to and end they turned to the girls who were already standing up ready to try the dance move putting the girls into four group five in each group. Jasmine stood by the boom box waiting as the girls got ready. With a head nod by the girls Jasmine clicked the button hurrying to her group. Once the song started the one girl from each group got in the middle the other four girl in the group tossed in the air as the girl did a stance. The boys whom seemed more distracted by the girls were hardly even watching were they were going. Once they came down the girls caught them separating from each other into a group of three on girl out of the three being picked up by the other two shouting out there cheers. Soon they all separated forming four rows of girls. The first row of girls bending over followed by the second row and the third and then the fourth. Once again the first row kicked then dropped on there knees followed by the others. On there knees as they bend backwards there body being forced back unable to see the amazed boys watch there flat stomach and big breast. They soon jumped to a crouching stand they soon stood backing up a few steps. Then came the hard part the first row followed by the others broke into a little run then came the no hand summersault but not landing on there feet they broke into a split. The girls were amazed on how it looked but the boys were thrilled. The girls separated and did a little cheer dance before they started the pyramid Anzu was the lightest and she got to be on top. Anzu did a Y cheer before the music came to an end and for show she did a front flip and landed it with a split. The guys on the basketball team were amazed and so were the girls on the team by there performance and Anzu's little performance.

"Anzu that was the dumbest and most dangerous stunt you could have done you were reckless do you know you know if you hadn't landed that stance you would have hurt yourself." Jasmine was scolding her and the girls watched feeling pity for Anzu while the boys continued there practice or what they could call practice. "Not only did you do something irrational but you found us a new end for our routine you crazy geniuses" Anzu stared at her with confused eyes "What?" Jasmine laughed "I'm angry yeah you scared the shit out of us all but hey you did make a great ending performance" The girls cheered and embraced each other. Now there are something boys like to see cheerleaders, girls jumping up and down, and girls hugging each other but that was a package. Cheerleaders that are jumping up and down embracing each other. Bakura watched with amazement.

"Coach can I go to take a cold shower" Bakura asked

Atem, Malik, Marik stepped away from him but Otogi started cracking up.

"Hey Atem what was that attitude about when Anzu walked by us?"

"I don't know but I'll find out"

"Ah that's right our boy Atem is going to get some after the dance" Bakura said elbowing Atem in the ribs

"Yeah you know it" Atem said as he praticed his jump shot

Anzu watched as Atem made a jump shot he was great he was cute he was taken. She turned toward Miho who was streaching along with some of the girls while the other girls praticed there dance manuvers.

"So Anzu who are you going to the dance with?"

"I don't know I think I won't be going"

"Oh if it's just the date then I can help you with that"

"How?"

"My cousin Dave he's coming to stay with us for three weeks maybe if you ask him he can take you"

"Miho he's not ugly is he?"

"I don't know haven't seen him for eleven years and he was an ugly five year old"

"Oh God I'm screwed"

It was five minute before school and both teams rushed to the locker room. Anzu and the girls took a quick shower. Anzu opened her locker there posted behind her locker was her foster parents picture taped there to comfort her. On the other side of her locker was her true parents taped on the left side of her locker two families and they all want her to be happy. In the boy locker room Kaiba looked at a picture of Anzu and him. She was beautiful but that was an understatement she was to beautiful for words.

"HEY KAIBA WHAT DO YOU HAVE THERE!" Bakura shouted as he grabbed the picture

Kaiba was shaken for a second but regained his composer he reeled around and punched Bakura in the face. Bakura went down the photo slipping out of his hold Kaiba grabbed it and tossed it in his locker. Turning around to face a red faced Bakura he smirked at him and punched him on the shoulder before he left. The guys circled around Bakura as he stood there fuming and plotting nothing but sweet revenge.

"Hey Bakura what was it that you saw Kaiba-san holding"

"A picture with him and some chick I didn't get a good look" His voice hissed

"Well, Well Kaiba-Chan has a girlfriend and we don't about know her huh that is not very friendly like at all" Atem said grinning deviously

"Well I'm not probing the answer out of him he has a great hit" Bakura said rubbing his nose

Seto sighed that was a close one he thought. He turned only to see Anzu leaning by the gym door she seemed to interested to the ceiling then to his presence . It had to be now or never.

"Mazaki," His voice going up a pitch

"Huh? Oh its just you" She said her words dripping with venom

"Yeah..." There was an awkward silence between the two

Anzu stared at him trying to figure out his trick but nothing. Why was he sweating and why was he biting his bottom lip she thought then it hit her. She smirked she would use this to her advantage.

"So Kaiba what do you want" Anzu said with a seductive tone

"I-I w-wanted t-t-t-to a-a-ask -y-y-you," What was he doing he was Seto Kaiba why was he stammering

"Yes you want to" She had to hold back the urge to laugh

"I-I..."

He never finished his sentence as he smashed his lips onto hers. She stared wide eyed what was he doing he had kissed her before but this was different. She raised her hand ready to slap him but he caught it inches away from his face. She tried to pull her hand free but couldn't she stared at him God she knew it was wrong but it felt so good as she kissed him back with the same force and passion he was giving her. He dropped her hand as he grabbed her waist pulling her body closer to his as she pulled his neck down.

"Ehem!"

The two stopped they both turned to see a very angry Sensei. Also a large group of shocked students. Anzu searched the crowd for Kaiba's friends but she didn't see them but she could see Miho who had her mouth open in shock. Anzu would have laughed if it wasn't for the Sensei's nasty glare she was giving them.

"I believe you two have not read the student handbook have you" She said tapping her foot in impatient manner

"Uhm...We...we were...uhm" Anzu stammered

"Cat got your tongue Mazaki" He words sharp

"No Ma'am, _bitch_" Anzu mumbled the last word

"Well how 'bout you Mister Kaiba" Her glare turning towards Kaiba

"I'd love to chat really I would but we have to go" Kaiba said smoothly not fazed by her glare

"OH NO YOU DON'T" She tried to grab him and Anzu but she missed as Kaiba stepped back from her reach.

"Come Mazaki will be late for class" He grabbed Anzu by the wrist dragging her out the gym doors

Anzu could still hear the Sensei shouts but she was too preoccupied by Kaiba's action.

"Uh Kaiba won't we get in trouble" Anzu said as he dragged across the hall

"So" He said in a husky tone

"Didn't you notice the crowd Kaiba"

"So" He answered once again

"Kaiba-"

"What?" He mumbled

"You can let me go now" He turned around to see that he was still holding onto her

"Oh," He said as he let go of her wrist "We should get to class we have like **THERE SECONDS**!"

Anzu and Seto hurried toward class but as soon as they both stepped in the whole class turned and stared Anzu blushed a mad crimson while Kaiba glared at them. During lunch Jonouchi and Yugi took the time to question her for answers.

"Wat were ya' doin' wit dat jerk?" He said staring Anzu square in the eyes

"Nothing, Jonouchi now get away from me before I give you my new favorite trick I use on boys" A dark grin graced her lips

"No dank ya" He said as he sat back down

"So I hear from Miho that you and Kaiba did something radical in the gym" Anzu blushed for a second and cursed Miho for witnessing the event.

"Yeah I g..." She froze as she heard the familiar voice

"Mazaki" She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it

"Kaiba" She replied

"Can I talk to you," Ryou and Honda turned as well as Jonouchi and Yugi who stared at Kaiba with puppy eyes, "Privately, Mazaki"

"S...Sure" She said as she walked behind Kaiba

The whole guy turned to watch Anzu and Kaiba leave together.

"What da ya dink da wanted ta talk about privately" Jonouchi said

"We should go find out" Honda said as he slammed his fist on the table

"No guys that would be evading her privacy and remember she has her new trick" The guys nodded as they shuddered slightly

Anzu leaned on one of the lockers he draged her to the bay of the locker rooms just to listening to him rambling. She stared at him it was a curse to have the sun shining in the rays made his hair glow magnificently. What she wanted to do was to just touch it once more but it was just a thought.

"...and as you can see" That was her cue to responded

"Yes" answering sweetly

"...I just want to ask you if you would like to go to the dance with me" He cringed slightly waiting for her to laugh at his face or give him a sharp remark

"Of course Kaiba I would love to" She smiled she had gotten a date under twenty-four hours

"Well good I will pick you up at your house" He said regaining his composer

"Great I'll see you at nine then" She smiled wickedly

Kaiba was confused was it a good smile or a bad one. Then it hit him.

"Wait you aren't going to stand me up" Kaiba shouted

"Though how tempting that would be..." She said using his own trademark smirk " I on the other hand have the misfortune of not having a date and even though I would rather stand you up I can't and I'm lucky to even be asked by... So at nine pick me up and I swear to God if you stand me up I will hurt you in ways you could not imagine" She hissed the last part as she scolded herself for her stupidity

"Now why would I do that" Kaiba said as he took a strand of her hair "I just adore you did you know that"

He said running his lips over her hair.

"Tease" Anzu said as she gentle pushed away

"You better go they'll be wanting to pump you for information"

"Yeah they'll be pumping me for in...," Kaiba smirked and Anzu froze "I can not believe I just said that"

"I can't believe you fell for that" They both laughed together

An awkward silence fell over them.

"I better go" Anzu said

"Yeah"

She was only a few feet away from Kaiba but she had to do it. She turned toward Kaiba and in seconds she was smashing her lips on his. Kaiba shocked by her action but easing into the kiss. She loved the feel of his hair it was so silky so soft so fun so...

"OH MY GOD ANZU!"

Authoress: Oh my God who do you think it is? Well sorry for the long wait so that is why I add a few more pages I was suppose to cut it at the gyms kiss but then I would have you guys hating me but I can always accept good reviews from you guys. So leave at least 6 reviews and I'll update quickly promise. Tee hee! .


	9. Movie sweets

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! I get tired of writing these pieces of st!

A/n Thank you guys I had to make a rewrite to this chappie.

Million Dollar Baby

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Anzu beat her head repeatedly

Mai and Miho stared wide eyed as the auburn beauty beat her head. Against her computer desk

"Anzu it wasn't that bad" Mai broke in

"Not that bad! Not that bad" Anzu started "my gosh Mai I was kissing Kaiba"

"Like I said not that bad" Mai said

Anzu ignored it and beat her head once again. Miho shook her head how were they going to cheer her up.

"Well at least we caught you guy" Mai sighed

Anzu stopped her head rising and staring at the two they were right if the guys had seen her well. She'd be in the hospital. With a little groan she fell against her bed. Mai and Miho smiled they stopped her infernal beating but what now. Miho snapped her finger as she tried turned toward Anzu.

"Well at least your going to the dance now" Miho piped up

Anzu groaned.

"Well its not that bad"

Anzu groaned even louder. "Today was hell and it doesn't seem like it'll get any better!"

"Oh stop your winning" Mai nearly snapped "be grateful your going."

Miho stared up at Mai with total gratitude as Anzu nodded gratefully. Mai just smiled smugly and quickly pulled out her cell. Scrolling down quickly through her cell phone number. A very distressful look on her face as she looked for someone's number.

"Now let see what was that number" Mai mumbled as she pressed a few buttons "...7-8-3"

Anzu and Miho waited in silence. As they heard a booming voice from the other side.

" 'ELLO!" He shouted

Mai held the phone away from her ear as she spoke "Hey Jonouchi, Its me Mai"

Jonouchi now seemed to be paying attention "EY MAI HOW YA DOIN!"

Mai just smiled "Fine I just wanted to know if you and the guys like to go to the movies"

There was a few voices from the back asking who was on the phone. Jonouchi just shhhs.

"I DON'T KNOW MAI YA SEE DA GUYS WE WANTED 'T STAY HOME AND STUDY"

Jonouchi waited for a silent 'okay' but received an ear splitting sound of girls laughing! Anzu was laughing so hard tear trailed down her face while Mai and Miho clutched there sides. There was a low growl and Jonouchi snapping on the other side. Mai finally regained herself and apologized.

"Sorry Jonouchi"

"YA SHOULD BE I MEANT IT" A hurt tone came from Jonouchi

"Well I guess well call up some other g-"

"WHAT NO WE'LL BE 'ERE!" Jonouchi cut in

"Okay meet us at eight bye"

Mai smirked as she shut her cell closed. She turned toward Anzu and Miho and added.

"Well wear something hot cause were going out tonight!" Mai shouted

Anzu and Miho clasped hands and jumped up and down. Anzu was glad she had friends but the memory of her old life reared its ugly head. Tears welt up in her eyes. It did not go unnoticed as Miho turned to Anzu . A concerned look on her face.

"Are you still sad about the..." She paused and then whispered, "_Kaiba thing_"

Anzu couldn't help but laugh out loud. Miho took it as a yes as she quickly embraced Anzu.

"Oh there, there" She said stroking her head lightly

Anzu couldn't breath as she fought fiercely for air. Miho pulled away blushing a deep red. With a small sorry and a little laugh they hurried to get dressed. Mai who had no problem rummaging through Anzu's things. A hard stern look on her face as she pulled back some clothes and tossed some out.

"I think we've got it" Mai finally announced "It's totally hot Kaiba won't be able to"

"WHAT!" Anzu shouted

"What something wrong with the outfit" Her gaze drifted toward the outfit

"I thought Yugi and the rest of the guys meaning Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryuo were only going" Anzu said frantically

Mai just stared at her noticing the tiny sweat beads forming on her brow.

"Well when I said the guys it means Yugi and his brother and his brother invites his friend you know and if Yugi didn't invite him Ryuo's brother would sure as well tag along so there was no way avoiding him"

Anzu felt the whole world crumble it was bad enough Kaiba was going but Atemu too. Well she thought maybe they could still be friends. Anzu turned her attention toward the outfit Mai had spread out for her. A nice powder blue tube top and a mini denim skirt with white thigh boots. It was cute she'd admit not to reveling or conservative maybe she would have fun.

It was a couple of hours later Anzu, Mai and Miho waited outside the movie theaters. Mai checking her wrist watch. She was nearly red of anger.

"8:35 P.M. that jerk would not stand me up!" Mai snapped

Miho who wore a simple white mini skirt and yellow halter top. Noticed the attention they received from other guys. Mai who was wearing waist pants and a pink v-tube top was getting more attention toward her cleavage. They had guys staring at them until they entered the theatre. Anzu noticed as well as she whispered something to Miho. Miho whole face turned a bright pink but she nodded. Making sure that Mai had her attention toward her wrist watch to run. Once away the girls turned toward a group of boys. Miho and Anzu were a lightly skittish but soon eased in. They started with small talk but then it turned into a long engaged conversation. Miho seemed to be enjoying herself but Anzu was some how uncomfortable.

"So how did you pretty girls get her without no date" One said dropping a arm around there shoulders

"Were here with another one of our friend" Anzu was a little worried why Mai hadn't come looking for them.

"I think we should go **look** for Mai **Miho**!" Anzu said

Miho just nodded as she pulled away form the heard of boys. One of the guys mumbled something and in a flash Anzu had herself pulled toward one of them. Miho gasped as her arms pulled behind her back.

"Hey! Hey leaving so early girls" One of the said

"We have to go" Anzu said with little affect

"Well just hold on" another guy said his hand lightly skimming the bottom of her thigh "you're so soft"

Anzu felt her stomach churn. A bitter taste of bile crept up. While Miho just stared but then something caught her eye that made them widen as large as saucers. Anzu noticed and whispered a soft 'what' Miho just stared. A dark shadow fell upon the group of guys.

"I do believe that these two were with us" A familiar and annoying voice

"Bakura" Anzu said

A watery smile fell upon the two girls, while the guys just laughed and cracked there knuckles, Bakura on the other hand was bold as he shoved aside the guys taking hold the two by there wrist.. With a sadistic smile he pushed farther away from the throng of boys. The boys stood there frozen what had just happen they would never understand? Soon they spotted there group who looked frantic as hell well maybe some. Mai was the first one to run to them.

"Oh you guys are so stupid" Mai chocked out as she took a tight hold on them

"M-Mai...w..w.e...c..a..an...an't b...br..bre..at..h" They said in unison

Mai loosened her hold as a red flush spread to her face. Anzu turned toward Bakura her eyes cast down. God hell is gone freeze over. Taking a deep breath she stared up at him.

"Bakura I like to..." Anzu nearly chocked on the words "thank you for helping us"

Miho nodded as confirming her gratefulness. Bakura just stared stunned by her apology. It was Mokuba who broke the awkward silence. His bottom lip stuck out in a big pout. As he turned toward his brother.

"Seto can we go inside now" with an annoyed tone

Everyone turned toward Kaiba who just stared at his brother.

"Sure we can leave these buffoons" He replied coldly

Everyone glared daggers at the back of Kaiba as he and Mokuba hurried toward the ticket booth. Anzu followed behind them who apparently were going to watch Harry Potter 4 (Don't own that) Anzu turned and read the titles they were at least some good movies open. She wanted something horror and Wolf Creek was looking good(Don't own that haven't seen it either)

"Hmm Wolf Creek" Anzu murmured

"Hey that look good" The rest of the groups said

Anzu turned toward them a small smile on her lips.

"Actually I think I'm going to watch Harry Potter" Anzu said

"Then I will too!" Atemu said

"I guess I'll go to come on Ryuo" Bakura snapped

Anzu groaned Miho just smiled and patted her arm. As they hurried inside. Making sure to pass by the snack stand. Jonouchi who was practically drooling in anticipation. Yugi on the other hand offered to buy for the girls but once the guys heard free meal they attacked.

"Hey Yug get me some..."

"Popcorn" One order came out

"Nachos" another

"Hot dogs" another

"Candy" another after another

"Soda" again

"Hamburger" One shouted

"Oh a steak" Miho squeaked out

Everyone turned toward the violet haired girl who smiled sheepishly. Anzu just laughed grabbing Miho and hurrying toward the movie. While Yugi was hoarded by the boys. Anzu and Miho watched as Mai clung onto Jonouchi's arm which was cradling a load of junk food. Soon they all entered together surprised to see a whole room crowded. It had to be **Malik** and **Marik **to cause a scene. A very goofy smile on the two.

"I can't believe it it's a nerd fest" Malik shouted

"Oh my god some are in drag" Marik screamed

Everyone turned toward them glaring at them with fierce hate. If Malik and Marik were scared they didn't show it they were laughing and adding more to there jokes. Now it was Bakura's turn to start and man did he. The whole room was tossing popcorn now and calling for management. Yugi and the rest of the guys shoved them up farther away from the angry mob. Up to where Mokuba and Kaiba sat. The noisy caravan stopped before them as they all took there seats. Anzu making sure to sit in the middle with Mokuba at her right and Miho on her left. Jonouchi who was terrible had been spilling most of his food on them especially nachos cheese on Kaiba's pants. If it wasn't for Mokuba's puppy eyes and urge to watch the blasted movie he would have strangled the mutt and walked off. He turned toward his brother who was thoroughly engrossed with Anzu and her half witted friend in a conversation. He swore he expected at least a little 'hi' or smile but no she seem to brush him off.

_'would you blame her' _He thought. Well the way he acted he should have expected a good upper punch or at least the family jewel treatment. God he'd welcome that just know she wasn't ignoring him. Well she wouldn't be ignoring him for long. As he drifted off to his very private memory.

_"OH MY GOD! ANZU" Her annoying friends had shouted_

_Anzu had slide away without even disturbing him. Her eyes cast down. She got into a little argument but Kujiku and Nosaka who soon changed into a giggling fit it really annoyed him. Once they waved bye and shot these very haughty glares at him. Anzu stood in front of him her hair some what disheveled. Her hands worked on her skirt which was very dangerously high. Kaiba smirked as he shoved her closer on the locker wall. Ravishing her one more time. Anzu protested pulling at his hair beating at his chest but he only growled lightly pressing harde on her. Her hands fell to her sides as she kissed back. Her hands grabbed onto his blazers collar pulling him deeper into the kiss. One of her hands sliding into his shirt then back. Obeying, Kaiba pressed her against the locker wall even tighter with his body. This not only made it harder for her to escape, not that she wanted to, but it made her heart and mind go crazy. As soon as he did that, her hands left his collar and went to his soft hair as she let the silk locks glide out of her hand savoring the texture. His hands fumbled with her blazer but failed. His knee went between her legs, pulling a whimper from her, as he moved his lips away from her own, much to her displeasure and his. He trailed kisses from her jaw to her earlobe, a moaning pleasure pulled away from him. One of her legs lifted to encircle his hip. She was literally on her toes, due to Kaiba's 6'1 height and her measly 5'6, Kaiba took this opportunity to shift her body. Sliding his hand under her supporting leg. Pulling it up over his other hip, groaning when he felt her tighten her slender legs around him. From there Kaiba nibbled on her neck and shoulder. Now that she was elevated above him, she nestled her head as he continued to attack on her skin. A very pleasurable feeling spread through out her body._ _Their breathing became erratic. If it weren't for Kaiba pausing the kiss, they surely would have been breathless. Anzu could feel each little bite on her neck, making her shiver and also making her grasp onto Kaiba a even tighter with her legs. She heard him chuckle in her ear sending another shiver of pleasur and passion. All of a sudden his hand worked quickly at her blouse his cold hands cupping her breast. Anzu startled pulled away slitghtly. Kaiba though wouldn't give up as he brushed his finger on her breast traveling to her back and playing with her bra strap. Anzu eyes widen as she quickly pulled away. Only to land on her ass with a thud. Quickly shuffiling to her feet. He stared at her with a very concerned look._

_"I got to go" She said as she hurried out of there_

_"Wait about the dance" He called out_

_"Uh sure Yeah" She said behind her not bothering to look back_

Kaiba smirked to himself sure she maybe disgusted but he'll show her that he truly cares but wining a little wager wouldn't be that bad either. Though he won a multiple of times there littl wage but they've yet to be seen by his '**friends**'. He chuckled slightly. Soon the room darkened and the previews began. Anzu watched with little interest as her sight was on Atemu. He and Bakura seemed to be chatting about something important but Anzu cared little of that she watched as Atemu's kissable lips curled up when he laughed. Anzu noticed a dimple on the corner of his mouth. Even though it was dark she could see it. Anzu gaze went farther down his face where Atemu wore a black skin tight tank top. Anzu turned away hoping that the dark would conceal her blushing face. Mokuba on the other hand noticed her little admiring and her red face. He mentally scolded himself he was suppose to be helping his brother and what did he have to show the doting girl who oh so not doting over his brother and a stubborn fool of a brother to admit his feeling. Damn did he have to work and work fast he had a couple of days to hook his brother up with Anzu and what better chance then now. He turned to just catch the snake of Lord Voldemort spring out. He took his chance and latched onto Anzu's forearm making sure to use a death tight grip. Anzu turned to stared down at the scared little youth who clung onto her.

"Oh Mokuba are you scared?" Anzu asked

Kaiba had turned to this seeing his little brother latched onto Anzu made him slightly jealous. Mokuba on the other hand continued with his little ruse.

"N-No" He tried his best to stammer in fear

Anzu was convinced that the boy was scared. Taking hold of his hand she hurried out of the room. Mokuba made sure to quiver slightly when they started down. Not to far away Kaiba followed. A very confused look on his face. Mokuba was scared of such a stupid thing. Kaiba couldn't believe it he had seen Mokuba watch a movie of horror and gore and laugh the whole way into it and never once had he been screaming in fear at night. There was something fish.

"Are you okay Mokuba" Anzu said going down to make eye level

Mokuba nodded weakly as much as he could. Anzu smiled and gave the little imp a hug. Mokuba grinned to himself as he returned the hug. Kaiba came just in time to see the brunet angel giving his brother a very tiny hug. Kaiba felt a very gut wrenching feeling as he watched the two. Soon the hug ended and Kaiba made low cough. Anzu turned and groaned lightly. _'Of course' _she thought _'he would follow it's his own brother' _Mokuba was the first to speck.

"Big Sister Anzu, " Mokuba said making the biggest and most vulnerable puppy eyes "can you sit next to Seto so I can sit beside you and Miho?"

_'No' _Anzu though _'No absolutely No' _"Sure" Anzu said only beating herself up inside

Kaiba stared in awe his mouth hanging open. Mokuba on the other held onto Anzu's hand and Kaiba's. He smiled as he set his next plan to action.

"Seto close your mouth" Mokuba letting go both there hand and quickly pushing his brothers mouth closed "there"

Mokuba snickered as he took both there hands. Soon they were back climbing the staircase to there seats. Mokuba who smiled at what he had done. It was long before the bomb went off.

"Oh my god" Bakura whispered "Anzu and Kaiba are together"

Both Anzu's and Kaiba's gaze fell to there hands. There they were interlocked. Anzu pulled away quickly as she turned toward to Mokuba but the little rascal had gotten away in time. A toothy grin form the little ten year old as he watched the move. Anzu groaned as she and Kaiba took there seats beside each other. The rest of the movie they received many stares from the group. Near the end Malik, Marik, Bakura, and poor Ryuo were kicked out of the theater for 'causing a disturbance. Ryuo the saint on the other hand was trying to keep the peace but it was the wrong time and place. As everyone exited the theater Anzu had took the chance and went to talk to Atemu.

"Uh…Hey Atemu" Anzu said

Atemu turned toward Anzu he studied her for a moment and placed his cheery smile on.

"Hey Anzu" He smiled widen even more "So you and Kaiba are a item huh"

"NO!" Anzu responded quickly "I mean no it's just Mokuba had did a switch on us" She said laughing.

Atemu laughed to but in his mind he knew she was lying she would have felt the difference of there hands. Both in size and texture but he wouldn't push it but he wasn't about to lose to Kaiba.

"So I guess your going to the dance with him" Atemu said sighing lightly

"Yeah but your going with Isis, Yugi told me" Anzu responded coldly

Atemu quickly caught on. He hadn't told Yugi who he was going with. Now he knew the truth the liar had lied. He would deal with Yugi later but now was time for him to throw his final blow between Kaiba and his meddling brother.

"Yeah but that's because Yugi told me you were going with Kaiba" He said smoothly "In matter-of-fact I asked him to ask you for me but he said you were going with Kaiba already"

"What" Anzu couldn't believe it she wouldn't

Yugi wouldn't lie to her **he** was **her** friend. Wasn't he?

"Isis said she'd go with me but" He paused savouring his victory "she said not to get hopes up she said she wouldn't even want to go"

Anzu couldn't believe her luck. Isis didn't want to go and so she wouldn't be heart broken if he canceled. This was her chance she could ask him herself. She'd be discret very discret.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me" _'Oh yeah very discret Mazaki, Supid Stupid!'_

"Sure I'd love to" His said putting on his winning smile "especially with you"

Anzu smiled back her heart did sumeersaults. She quickly excussed herself before she embarassed herself. With a quick wave she was outside to Miho who waited quietly.

"Sorry to make you wait Miho" Anzu said

Miho smiled and waved her hand "Oh no I was just worrying were you had gone"

"Sorry"

"It's okay but what kept you?"

Anzu ear turned a nice dark shade of crimson "I asked Atemu to the dance"

Miho gasped her hands flying to her mouth. "What about Kaiba-san?"

Anzu's eyes widen. She had forgot about Kaiba. What was she going to do. She could never stand him up but she couldn't do the same to Atemu what was she to do?

Authoress: MWUHAHA! Now I know that was chapter was bad? or was it good? Now here's my twist you guys choose if Anzu should cancel? Or not? It's up to you but the only way to submit is to review. Till next time Ja'ne

P.S. Sorry if it a little choppy


End file.
